La Nouvelle Légende Saison 2
by Alex The Owl
Summary: La deuxième saison. La Nouvelle Légende continuent d'apprendre des nouvelles techniques et recrutent des membres dans leur groupe
1. Flammes du coeur

Flammes du coeur

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis le départ de La Nouvelle Légende. Le groupe s'est installé un campement dans la forêt de l'autre côté de la vallée.

Pendant que le leader de l'équipe, Toka, se chargeait d'allumer un feu de camp pour protéger son équipe de la fraîcheur de la nuit, Koji le scarabée montait les tentes avec Alena la panthère noire. Suya la chouette des neiges préparait le repas et Neyo le hérisson se repérait géographiquement avec une boussole.

"Est-ce que le repas est bientôt prêt, Suya? Je meurs de faim!" Déclara Koji en finissant d'installer une des sept tentes qui étaient pour eux et leurs futurs camarades.

"Oui; j'ai terminé de couper les légumes." Déclara-t-elle en apportant des bols de salade avec légumes qu'elle offrit à chacun de ses camarades autour du feu.

"J'ai bien vérifier notre position et je dirais qu'on pourra commencer à rechercher nos camarades dès demain." Affirma Neyo en commençant à manger sa salade.

"En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que le rouleau de Maître Oogway dit au sujet du premier qu'on doit trouver?" Demanda Koji en mâchant un radis.

Toka prit le rouleau en posant son bol de salade. _"Étranger elle est aux yeux de tous, brûlante elle peux être avec une touche, son coeur est aussi extrêmement pur, son amitié et sa loyauté peuvent vous rendre sûr."_

"Très précis." Rétorqua sèchement Alena.

Le groupe mangea silencieusement le repas.

"Ok, on devrait allez se coucher. Demain, je partirais à la recherche du membre à recruter pendant que vous apprendrez de nouvelles techniques avec les rouleaux." Déclara le jeune léopard des neiges.

Le groupe se mit d'accord et partirent tous dormir dans leur tente.

* * *

Le jour d'après

Toka marchait à travers la forêt. Le parchemin ne disait pas où trouver précisément les personnes à recruter, mais Maître Oogway affirmait qu'ils le sauraient quand les bonnes personnes seront là.

Il continua de marcher jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attira son attention; dans le ciel, une sorte d'oiseau en feu volait.

Intrigué, il décida de le poursuivre en courant à travers la forêt.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta pour voir l'oiseau en feu atterrir sur une sorte de nid au sommet d'un arbre.

Toka hésita une seconde avant d'escalader l'arbre avec ses réflexes de félin.

Une fois au sommet, il se cacha derrière une branche pour identifier l'oiseau en question.

Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une femelle complètement orange avec le dessus de ses ailes rouge. Ses cheveux étaient couleur flammes et ses pattes étaient noires. Elle portait un petit drap noir attaché à ses épaules sur sa poitrine et un petit pantalon noir sur sa taille.

Toka décida de l'approcher amicalement.

"Heu, bonjour?"

La demoiselle se retourna immédiatement avec un regard surprit et effrayé.

"Ah! Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Du calme! Je ne vous veux aucun mal!"

Le demoiselle se calma avec ses paroles rassurantes.

"Je veux simplement savoir quel oiseau êtes-vous?"

"J-Je suis un phénix." Répondit-t-elle.

Toka afficha un regard surprit et confus.

"U-Un phénix?! Je croyais que ces créatures n'étaient que des légendes!"

Elle secoua la tête. "Et non; nous somme difficiles à localiser mais pas inexistant."

Le jeune léopard hocha la tête. "Je m'appelle Toka."

"Et moi Yume." Les deux se serrèrent la main.

"Alors que fais-tu ici, Toka? Tu vis dans le coin?"

Il secoua la tête. "J'habite dans la vallée de la paix. Mes amis et moi sommes des étudiants de Kung Fu et nous avons été envoyer ici dans le but de regrouper certain individus pour rejoindre nos rang-"

Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer Yume. "Un instant! Est-ce que..."

Il se souvint de ce qui disait le rouleau de Maître Oogway:

 _Étranger elle est aux yeux de tous, brûlante elle peux être avec une touche, son cœur est aussi extrêmement pur, son amitié et sa loyauté peuvent vous rendre sûr._

Yume afficha un regard curieux. "E-Est-ce que tout va bien, Toka?"

Ce dernier venait de comprendre que Yume devait être celle dont Maître Oogway parlait. Il en était sûr.

"Yume, tu doit venir avec moi; tu fais partie des personnes que Maître oogway nous a dit de recruter pour La Nouvelle Légende!"

Le phénix afficha un regard surpris. "M-Maître Oogway? Le créateur du Kung Fu? Mais il est mort, non?"

"Il nous a envoyer un message de l'au-delà. Il faut que tu me raccompagne au campement; nous allons t'enseigner le Kung Fu!"

Yume fixa le sol un moment avant de regarder le jeune léopard.

"C'est d'accord! Je te suis!"

Toka afficha un sourire avant de descendre de l'arbre et foncer vers le campement avec Yume le suivant de près dans le ciel.

* * *

Après un moment, les deux amis arrivèrent au campement où les autres s'entraînèrent.

Toka se pointa. "Hé, les gars!"

Tout les autres cessèrent immédiatement leur entraînement et vinrent rejoindre leur chef.

"Permettez-moi de vous présenter le premier nouveau membre du groupe; Yume."

Cette dernière descendit se présenter au groupe qui fut surprit de voir un phénix pour vrai. Toutefois, ils se calmèrent après les explications de Toka.

"Bienvenue dans le groupe, ma belle." Dit Koji en lui tendant la main.

Yume afficha un sourire avant de serrer sa main avec son aile...


	2. Jeunesse de jade

Jeunesse de jade

C'était une belle journée. Yume, le phénix, s'entraînait avec des mannequins de boit.

Elle fit une combinaison de coups avec ses pattes et ses ailes sur certain mannequins avant d'envoyer un jet de feu sur les autres.

Elle prit alors une pose Kung Fu et se tourna vers ses 5 camarades.

"Beau travail, Yume!" La félicita Neyo.

"Ouais; tu t'améliore rapidement!" Rajouta Suya.

Le phénix femelle afficha un sourire avant de s'incliner avec ses ailes collées.

"Merci."

Toka prit alors le rouleau de Maître Oogway.

"Bon, il est temps de partir à la recherche du prochain membre." Déclara le jeune leader. "Koji et Suya, vous allez partir à leur recherche pendant que les autres et moi-même continueront d'entraîner Yume."

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête avant de partir en volant.

* * *

Plus tard, les deux amis volèrent au-dessus de la forêt en lisant le parchemin de Maître Oogway.

 _"L'un orange, l'autre bleu, un peut être étrange et l'autre généreux."_

"Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué." Affirma la chouette des neiges.

Soudain, quelque chose attira leur attention; en-dessous d'eux, au milieu d'un marais, deux serpents se défendaient face à des buffles.

L'un des deux était un serpent qui faisait deux fois le taille de Vipère. Il était orange avec un ventre jeune et des écailles vertes sur la tête. Ses yeux étaient d'un orange foncé.

L'autre était apparemment un enfant car il était beaucoup plus petit que Vipère. Il était d'un bleu turquoise avec un ventre blanc et ses yeux jades.

Le gros repoussait les buffles avec sa force tandis que le jeune se servait de son agilité pour les mettre à terre.

"Allons les aider!" Ordonna Koji en fonçant vers les serpents avec Suya.

En arrivant, Koji asséna un coup de pied à un buffle, le laissant K.O.

Suya le suivi avec une attaque tournoyante pour abattre plusieurs buffles.

Le serpent orange afficha un sourire à l'aide qui leur ait venue avant de plaquer un buffle avec sa force.

Le travail d'équipe des 4 jeunes finit par faire fuir le groupe de buffles.

"Wow! C'était de la balle!" Affirma Koji en essuyant un peu de sueur sur son front.

"Merci pour votre aide." Dit le serpent orange.

"Pas de quoi. Je m'appelle Koji en passant."

"Et moi Suya." Ajouta la chouette.

"Je suis Tongo Tonga." Se présenta le serpent orange.

"Et moi Yang." Se présenta le jeune serpent.

"Tu te débrouille plutôt bien pour ton âge. Quelle âge as-tu au fait?" Demanda le jeune scarabée.

"J'ai 10 ans."

Koji et Suya affichèrent des regards surpris.

"Wow!" S'exclama la chouette.

"Merci pour votre aide." Les remercia Tongo Tonga.

"Pas de quoi." Koji se souvint soudainement de ce que le rouleau disait. _"_ _L'un orange, l'autre bleu, un peut être étrange et l'autre généreux."_

"Suya! Je crois que ce sont eux qu'on est venu chercher!"

Le chouette afficha un regard surpris pendant que les serpent en affichaient des curieux.

Les deux élèves de Kung Fu expliquèrent tout aux serpents.

"Et vous voulez qu'on se joigne à vous pour protéger la vallée?" Demanda Tongo Tonga.

"C'est bien ça." Confirma Koji.

"Ça a l'air intéressant. J'ai bien envie d'essayer." Déclara avec enthousiasme le jeune Yang.

"Moi aussi. On vous suit." Déclara Tongo Tonga.

Koji et Suya sourirent avant de partir en volant avec leurs deux nouveaux camarades en direction du camp.


	3. Confiance

Confiance

En cette belle journée, nos héros s'entraînèrent intensément.

Tongo Tonga faisait face à Alena tandis que Yang affrontait Neyo.

Le serpent orange chargea vers la panthère noire et engagea un combat rapproché avec elle. La féline remporta facilement l'affrontement en envoyant Tongo Tonga au tapi avec un puissant coup de pied au visage.

Yang attaqua Neyo avec agilité et parvint à lui infliger quelques coups avec sa queue avant que le hérisson ne reprennent le dessus et le clou au sol avec ses bras.

"Suffit!" Ordonna Toka avant que ses camarades ne relâchent les nouveaux.

"Tongo, tu dois toujours te souvenir que ta force ne te garantie tout le temps la victoire; la vitesse et la ruse comptent aussi." Il se tourna alors vers Yang. "Quand à toi, Yang, tu maîtrise bien ta vitesse, mais tu dois quand même faire attention à ne pas produire de mouvements prévisibles. D'accord?"

"Oui, Toka!" Les deux reptiles lui répondirent simultanément.

Cela le fit sourire.

"Ok, Alena, je crois que maintenant serait le bon temps pour que tu parte à la recherche de notre prochain camarade pendant que les autres et moi continuons à entraîner Yume, Tongo Tonga et Yang."

La femelle panthère hocha la tête. "Je reviens aussi vite que je peux." Affirma-t-elle en partant hors du camp vers l'inconnu.

* * *

Après un moment de marche dans la forêt, la jeune panthère arriva dans un endroit peu agréable et lugubre.

"Bah! Cet endroit est encore plus effrayant que mon village!"

Elle entendit soudain un bruit dans les buissons autour d'elle.

Elle se mit immédiatement en position de défense, sachant que quelqu'un l'observait.

Soudain, à peine ait-t-elle eu le temps de se retourner que quelqu'un l'assomma avec un puissant coup à la tête.

* * *

Alena gémit de douleur alors qu'elle commençait à regagner conscience.

Elle tenta de passer sa main sur sa tête qui la faisait souffrir, mais découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses mains.

Après investigation, elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait allongée sur table avec ses poignets attachées au-dessus de sa tête et ses talons aussi par des bretelles de métal. Elle se trouvait dans une espèce de maison abandonnée.

"Confortable, intrus?" Alena se tourna pour voir un loup blanc avec un corps assez musclé aux yeux jeunes qui portait seulement un pantalon noir avec des bandages de la même couleur autour de ses pieds.

"Q-Qui est-tu?" Demanda la panthère en se débattant pour se libérer en vain.

"C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça. Tu es entrer sur mon territoire." S'exclama-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Alena se mit à grogner. "Tu vas me relâcher, sinon je vais te griffer les yeux hors de tes orbites!"

"Hé, hé! On dirait que la prisonnière veut jouer la plus forte."

Soudain, il roula le chandail de sa prisonnière et descendit son pantalon jusqu'en-dessous de ses hanches pour exposer son ventre et son nombril.

"Q-Que fais-tu..." Demanda la panthère en attendant que le loup révèle son nom.

"Gris. Gris Lobo." Répondit-t-il avant de marcher jusqu'aux pieds d'Alena. "Et, si tu veux vraiment savoir, je vais simplement exposer une faiblesse peu connue aux autres." Déclara-t-il avant de retirer les sandales, exposant les pieds de sa captive.

Elle se sentit nerveuse mais tenta de ne pas le montrer.

"Quelle faiblesse?"

Gris lui souri avant de sortir ses griffes et d'en passer une doucement sur la semelle de son pied droit.

"Alors? Es-tu chatouilleuse par hazard?"

Alena ne pu retenir un chuintement. Elle était très chatouilleuse mais ne l'a jamais révéler à personne.

"J-Je ne le suit pas!"

"Vraiment?" Il nota qu'elle remuait ses orteils. "Je crois que c'est un mensonge."

Il passa alors doucement chacune de ses griffes contre ses semelles et Alena fit un énorme effort pour ne pas exploser de rire.

"Comme tu veux, Princesse!"

Il se mit soudainement à chatouiller ses semelles et entre ses orteils avec énergie. Alena n'en pouvait plus et se mit à rire fortement.

Elle se débattait contre les bretelles mais ne put se libérer de cette torture.

"GRIHIHIHIS PITIÉ! ARÊTE! HAHAHA!"

Le loup blanc ne put que sourire en continuant de chatouiller les pauvres pieds et orteils devant lui.

"Une dernière chose; inutile de crier à plein poumons; cette maison contient des barrières sonique qui empêcheraient même un cris d'éléphant de passer."

Sur ce, le cruel loup blanc continua de chatouiller les pieds et orteils de la pauvre panthère avec ses griffes pendant 10 minutes qui semblaient être des heures pour elle.

Dès qu'il s'arrêta, Alena prit de grandes respirations en sueur, sentant toujours une sensation de chatouille dans ses pauvres pieds.

"Awww. Le chaton et chatouilleux?" Taquina Gris avant de marcher à côté de sa prisonnière et passa lentement une griffe sur son coup, la forçant à ricaner et essayer de protéger son coup avec son menton.

Il se pencha alors à côté de sa tête pour chuchoter. "Et crois-moi, ce n'est que le début."

Il glissa alors ses doigts dans les sous-de-bras de la pauvre panthère et se mit à la chatouiller là. Elle se mit à rire encore plus fort qu'avant et tenta de baisser ses bras en vain car les bretelles étaient trop fortes.

Gris était en charge du tourment d'Alena et ne comptait pas arrêter avant un bon moment. La pauvre panthère se mit alors à verser des larmes tellement ses sous-de-bras étaient chatouilleux.

Après 15 longues minutes, le loup accorda une pause à sa victime qui se mit à respirer rapidement, sachant que son gourou était loin d'être finit.

Au bout d'un moment, le loup posa sa main sur le ventre exposer de la panthère impuissante.

"Il est temps de passer à la prochaine étape."

Elle ferma ses yeux, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait qu'accepter son sort.

Avant qu'elle ne le sache, dis griffes se mirent à se promener sur son ventre, la poussant à rire encore plus fortement qu'avant.

Elle se débattait et tentait d'éviter les griffes qui lui chatouillaient son ventre sans défense en vain.

"Coochie, coochie, coo!" La taquina Gris.

Après 6 minutes, Gris glissa une griffe dans le nombril de la panthère et se mit à gratter doucement, la faisant rire dix fois plus.

De plus en plus de larmes coulaient de ses beaux yeux.

Puis, Gris lui fit subir le châtiment ultime; il alterna entre lui chatouiller les flancs, les côtes, les sous-de-bras, les hanches et le nombril tout les trois secondes. C'était une véritable torture.

Soudain, malgré la torture, Alena parvint à se souvenir des écritures du rouleau de Maître Oogway qui correspondaient parfaitement à Gris.

"G-GRIS! ATTENDS! O-ON A BESOIN DE TOI!"

Contre toute attente, le loup arrêta de chatouiller la panthère noire.

"De quoi vous avez besoin de moi?"

Après avoir reprit son souffle, Alena expliqua tout à Gris.

"Et vous voulez que je me joigne à vous pour protéger la Chine?"

Alena hocha la tête malgré la peur de se faire chatouiller à nouveau.

"Mmmmh. C'est d'Accord; j'ai rien de mieux à faire de toutes façons."

Il libéra alors la panthère noire.

Aussitôt ses mains libres, elle mit ses mains de façon protectrice sur son ventre et se releva.

"Tu ne parle de ce qui s'Est passé à personne! Compris?!" Déclara-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

"C'est bon. Tu peux me faire confiance." Jura-t-il avec une main sur sa poitrine.

Alena sourit et quitta la maison avec son nouveau camarade.


	4. Frisson

Frisson

Dans le campement de nos héros, Gris se préparait à affronter Koji en combat loyal. Le jeune insecte engagea le combat en corps-à-corps. Étonnamment, le loup blanc se révéla être très fort et parvint à vaincre Koji.

"Qui est le meilleur?" Frima Gris.

"Pour une fois que c'est Koji qui se fait botter les fesses." Murmura Neyo à Suya avec qui il partagea un rire.

"Neyo, et si au lieu de rire de tes camarades, tu allait chercher le dernier membre du groupe cité par Maître Oogway?" Demanda Toka, clairement agacé par son ami.

"D'accord." Dit le hérisson avant de partir hors du campement à la recherche de son futur camarade.

* * *

Neyo marcha dans la forêt.

 _"Reconnue pour faire des farces, elle maîtrise le style de glace."_ "Ouais, très précis." Se dit le jeune hérisson.

Étrangement, plus il avançait, plus une espèce de brouillard apparu autour de lui.

"Est-ce que c'est moi ou il fait plus froid que tout à l'heure?" Se demanda-t-il en se frottant les épaules.

Soudain, son attention fut attirer par une espèce de lac au milieu de la forêt couvert de brume.

Il put distinguer quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, au milieu du lac.

Il s'agissait d'une espèce d'oiseau bleu clair avec un ventre blanc et des nageoires. Apparemment, c'était une femelle. Elle portait des bandages autour de sa poitrine et de son arrêt, probablement pour cacher ses parties.

Elle se tenait sur un petit bout de glace au milieu du lac. Soudainement, elle se mit à faire des mouvements avec ses nageoires et son corps.

À la grande surprise du hérisson, un vent frais suivit ses nageoires and forma un pont de glace sur le lac, menant directement où il se situait.

Elle se mit alors à marcher sur le pont de glace jusqu'à arriver devant Neyo qui était bouche-bé.

"Salutations." Dit-t-elle. "Que fais-tu ici?"

Neyo reprit de ce qu'il venait de voir pour reprendre. "Je-Je m'appelle Neyo."

"Enchantée. Je suis Tanchi." Se présenta-t-elle.

"C'était quoi ce truc que tu viens de faire sur le lac?"

"Ça?" Demanda-t-elle en montrant la glace. "C'est l'art de la glace. Un art que je maîtrise bien."

Neyo comprit immédiatement qu'elle était celle qu'il devait recruter.

Il lui expliqua tout concernant le danger de l'Ordre du Dragon Noir.

"Wow! Ça a l'air super sérieux ton truc."

"En effet. Et c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de ton aide pour compléter le groupe."

"D'accord; j'ai pas grand chose à faire dans cette forêt de toutes façons."

Sur ce, Neyo reprit la direction du campement avec sa nouvelle amie.

"À propos, quel est ton espèce?"

"Je suis un pingouin."

"D'accord." Dit Neyo. "Jamais entendu parler." Murmura-t-il.

* * *

"Et bien, nous sommes tous heureux de te connaitre, Tanchi." Affirma Suya.

"Merci." La remercia-t-elle en rougissant.

Soudain, Toka cogna son poing dans sa paume.

"C'est génial! L'équipe est désormais complète! Nous allons pouvoir commencer à apprendre les techniques des rouleaux que nous a donner Maître Shifu!"


	5. Dernière étape et retour au bercail

Dernière étape et retour au bercail

Toka et ses 9 camarades étaient réunis dans la zone d'entraînement à côté de leur campement. Il était temps d'accomplir la dernière partie de leur quête avant de rentrer à la Vallée de la Paix.

"Ok, il est temps de montrer les techniques que nous avons travailler si durement pour perfectionner." Dit Toka "Êtes-vous prêts?"

Il hochèrent tous la tête. "Parfait! Tanchi, tu commences!"

La femelle pingouin hocha la tête et marcha devant le mannequin d'entraînement.

Elle prit un grande respiration avant de concentrer son énergie dans ses nageoires et former une boule d'énergie de glace.

"Balle Zéro!" Cria-t-elle avant de tirer sa balle d'énergie sur un mannequin en bois, le figeant dans de la glace.

"Génial! Je maîtrise ma nouvelle technique!" S'exclama heureusement le penguin avant de partir pour laisser place à Gris Lobo.

Ce dernier se concentra avant de disparaitre et de réapparaitre derrière le mannequin et lui infligea un coup de coude dans le dos, ce qui aurait brisé la colonne d'une personne.

"Le coup mortelle renverser!" S'exclama Gris avant de partir en faisant disparaitre son clone et laisser place à Tongo Tonga.

Le gros serpent orangé se concentra. "Décuplement!" Hurla-t-il avant de faire grossir sa queue et d"écraser un mannequin.

Il afficha un sourire avant de laisser place à Yang.

"Allez, mon chou; tu vas y arriver!" L'encouragea, Suya.

Le jeune serpent rougit. "Suya, s'il-te-plaît, ne m'appelles pas ton chou." Demanda-t-il avant de fixer un mannequin.

Il se concentra alors avant que sa queue ne prenne une couleur illuminée.

"La queue d'émeraude!" S'exclama-t-il avant de cogner le mannequin avec sa queue, le détruisant.

"Yaouh!" S'exclama heureusement le jeune serpent avant de laisser place à Yume.

La demoiselle phénix prit un grande respiration avant de faire des mouvements avec ses ailes qui prirent feu.

"Le vent de braise!" Cria-t-elle avant de pousser un jet de flammes avec ses ailes qui brûla un mannequin.

"Beau travail, Yume!" La félicita Toka.

La jeune phénix afficha un sourire avant de laisser place à Neyo.

Ce dernier fixa intensément un mannequin avant de sauter dans les airs. Il se mit alors à tournoyer et envoya une pluie d'aiguilles sur le mannequin qui tomba.

Il afficha alors un sourire. "Hérisson power, baby!" Dit-t-il avant de laisser place à Suya.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux et se mit en position avec ses ailes. Elle ouvra alors les yeux.

"Les poings du Hake!" Cria-t-elle avant de foncer sur un mannequin et infligea des coups partout avec ses plumes comme si elle touchait des points vitaux.

"Parfait, Suya." La félicita Toka avant qu'elle ne laisse place à Alena.

La panthère noire se concentra avant de charger vers le mannequin et tournoya rapidement avant d'enchainer avec un puissant coup de pied qui le détruisit.

"Le coup imparable lunaire!" Dit-t-elle avant de partir et laisser place à Koji.

Ce dernier se concentra avant que son corps se couvrit d'une aura rouge.

"Shiruken!" Il fonça alors vers le mannequin et l'explosa d'un coup de genou dans la poitrine.

"Yeah!" Dit-t-il heureusement avant de redevenir normal et laisser la dernière place à Toka.

Ce dernier concentra son énergie dans son poing droit qui devint alors plus solide.

"Poing d'acier!" Cria-t-il avant de courir vers le dernier mannequin et sauta avant de le cogner avec tant de force qu'il fut réduit en pièces.

Il fixa son poing un moment avant de se tourner vers ses 9 camarades. "Parfait! Nous avons rassembler l'équipe au complet et maîtriser les techniques qui nous avaient été confiées sur les rouleaux. nous pouvons maintenant rentrer à la Vallée de la Paix!"

Ils lâchèrent un cri de joie simultanément. "Allons ramasser notre équipement et mettons-nous en route!"

Sur ce, nos héros prirent leur équipement en se mirent en route pour leur chez eux.

"Je suis impatient de voir de quoi cette vallée a l'air!" Affirma Yang avec excitation.

"Crois-moi; tu vas aimer." Affirma Koji alors qu'ils se mirent à marcher sur les sentiers en route vers la vallée.

* * *

Après une journée entière de marche, nos héros arrivèrent finalement chez eux, à la Vallée de la Paix.

"Waouh!" Gris dit en admirant la vallée.

"Je sais. Nous aussi, on était impressionnés la première fois qu'on a vu la vallée." Affirma Neyo.

Le tour dans le village fut amusant pour les 5 nouveaux. En revanche, la partie monter les escaliers l'était moins.

"Pourquoi avoir construit un palais aussi haut?" Demanda Gris qui s'effondra par terre après avoir atteint le sommet.

"Je l'ignore; on aurait pu le demander à Maître Oogway." Répondit Toka.

"Il devait avoir des jambes d'acier." Affirma Yang en essuyant de la sueur sur son front.

"Vous croyez qu'on devrait faire une entrée surprise?" Demanda Koji pour changer la conversation.

Toka secoua la tête. "Pas la peine; j'ai vu Zeng nous apercevoir dans les airs à notre arrivée; il est sans doute aller avertir les autres."

En effet, la porte du palais s'ouvrit pour révéler le Dragon Guerrier.

"Les gars!" S'exclama-t-il heureusement avant de prendre Toka dans un câlin.

"Hé, salut mon grand! Comment ça va?" Demanda-t-il quand Po le lâcha.

"Ça va. Vous m'avez manquer!" S'exclama-t-il tout heureux.

Ils furent par la suite rejoins par Maître Shifu et les Cinq Cyclones.

"Je suis heureux de vous revoir, mes chère élèves." Affirma le vieux maître avec un sourire.

"Nous aussi, Maître." Affirma Toka en se pliant avec ses camarades.

"Et bien? Est-ce que vous allez nous présenter vous nouveaux camarades?" Demanda Singe en remarquant leurs nouveaux camarades.

"Bien sûr." Dit Toka. "Voici Yume, Gris Lobo, Tanchi, Tongo Tonga et Yang."

En voyant le jeune serpent, Vipère le prit immédiatement dans un câlin.

"Oh! Il est si adorable!" S'exclama-t-elle en frottant son museau contre son visage.

Le jeune serpent ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner. "Elle est marrante, votre copine!"

Les autres se mirent à rire aussi.

"Quelle sorte d'oiseaux êtes-vous au juste?" Demanda Grue à Yume et Tanchi.

"Je suis un phénix." Répondit Yume.

"Et je suis un pingouin." Répondit Tanchi.

"Jamais vu avant." Affirma Grue.

"Alors?" Commença Shifu. "Avez vous fait assez d'entraînement pour pouvoir reprendre votre poste de défenseurs?"

Toka afficha un sourire et cogna son poing dans sa paume.

"L'ordre du dragon noir peut venir; on est prêts à en découdre!"

 **Fin de la saison 2**


	6. Épisode spécial 1 Retour en arrière

Épisode spécial 1 Retour en arrière

Le soir venu, Maître Shifu, les Cinq Cyclones, le Dragon Guerrier et La Nouvelle Légende, avec leurs nouveaux camarades, mangèrent des nouilles avec des dumplings avec de bonnes discussions.

"Et alors j'ai dis: "Non; c'est une sauterelle!" Dit Mante ce qui provoqua une rafale de rire parmi nos héros.

"Je proposes maintenant que l'on laisse les nouveaux parler d'eux." Déclara Po.

"J'y vais en premier!" Déclara Gris Lobo avant d'éclairer sa gorge et commencer son récit.

"Avant, je faisait partie d'un groupe de hors-la-lois que vous connaissez bien; les Lin Kuei. J'aimais bien voler des choses avec eux. Jusqu'au jour où ils ont tenter de battre des innocents pour gagner leurs biens. N'étant pas d'accord, je frappa le leader avant de ficher le camp et de vivre honnêtement dans une maison dans la forêt."

"Tu as pris une bonne décision, mon garçon." Affirma Maître Shifu. Gris hocha la tête avec un sourire.

"Et toi, Yume?" Demanda Grue.

"Moi? Ben, je me rappelles seulement que je suis née prêt d'un village. Je ne me suis pas vraiment acceptée à cause de mon look différent et du fait que je peut flamber. Un jour, j'ai décider de partir et de faire mon propre nid loin du village pour trouver la paix."

"Wow! Intéressant." Déclara Suya.

"À ton tour, Tanchi." Dit Singe.

La femelle pingouin se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec ses nageoires bandagées. "Y'a pas grand choses à savoir. D'aussi loin que je me souviennes, j'ai toujours vécu au lac et eu le pouvoir de glace."

"Bon ben à vous deux alors." Dit Mante à Tongo Tonga et Yang.

"J'habitait dans un village assez méchant qui ne m'acceptait pas à cause de ma taille." Dit Tongo. "Un jour, je décida de partir et trouva un petit œuf abandonné sur le point de se faire manger par des crocos sauvages. Je les chassa avant que l'œuf n'éclose pour révéler un petit serpent. Dès qu'il se mit à lâcher un rire de bébé, je fit quelque chose que je n'avais pas fais il y a longtemps; sourire. Je le prit immédiatement sous ma responsabilité et depuis, nous nous promenons un peu partout ensembles."

Yang afficha un sourire qui fut partager avec Tongo et il lui donna une tape amicale.

"Oh! Comme c'est mignon!" Dit Vipère.

"Et bien, maintenant, vous faites parties de La Nouvelle Légende!" Affirma Toka en tendant son poing vers ses camarades.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que plusieurs poings se joignent au sien...


	7. Épisode spécial 2 Affrontement

Épisode spécial 2 Affrontement

"QUOI?!"

Tout le monde dans la court d'entraînement durent se boucher les oreilles à cause du cris du loup blanc.

"Vous m'avez bien entendu." Répondit Maître Shifu après s'être déboucher les oreilles.

"Vous voulez vraiment que l'on affronte les Cinq Cyclones comme premier entraînement?" Demanda Yume.

"C'est n'importe quoi!" Affirma Tanchi.

"Ne vous en faites pas." Dit Po "Toka et les autres aussi les ont affronter à leur premier entraînement. Mais ça n'a pas été si mal."

"Ouais, on s'est juste fait botter les fesses." Répondit Alena, gardant mauvais souvenir de leur premier entraînement.

"Pas de panique; je suis sûr que vous allez faire un bon résultat." Reprit Po.

Peu après, les 5 et les nouveaux membres de La Nouvelle Légende étaient rassemblés dans la même zone de combat où Toka et ses amis avaient affronter les 5.

"Vous connaissez les règles!" Dit Shifu "Maintenant, commencez!"

Gris Lobo et Singe commencèrent l'affrontement pendant que tout les autres attendirent dans leur coin d'équipe.

"Prêt, Débutant?" Demanda Singe en position de combat.

"C'est quand tu veux, face de babouin." Répliqua le loup blanc également en position de combat.

Les deux adversaires foncèrent alors et engagèrent un combat rapproché. Singe parvint éventuellement à sauter sur le dos de Gris et lui prit le bras en enroulant sa queue sur son autre.

"Tu abandonnes?"

"Jamais!"

S'exclama-t-il en fonçant dos premier contre la barricade, écrasant Singe contre et le forçant à lâcher prise.

Il le prit par la suite avec ses mains et la lança, le faisant atterrir sur le dos.

"Pas mal." Dit Singe en se relevant. "Tu es meilleur que je m'y attendais."

Gris afficha un sourire. "Et crois-moi, tu n'as encore rien vu!"

Il fonça à nouveau vers le maître et tenta le coup de la corde à linge. Cependant, Singe lui agrippa le bras et fit un flip complet avant de faire une séries de coup de pied au loup tout en lui tenant le bras.

Par la suite, il lui infligea un coup de pied retourné dans le ventre et l'acheva avec un DDT.

"Gris Lobo n'est plus en état de combattre! Il est donc éliminé!" Déclara Maître Shifu.

Singe se mit à bondir de joie tandis que les membres de La Nouvelle Légende furent déçus.

"Mon tour!" S'exclama Yang en sautant dans la zone de combat.

Singe décida de donner le relais à Vipère, sachant qu'un combat reptile-contre-reptile serait plus amusant.

"Prêt, petit poussin?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

"Je ne suis pas un poussin!" Hurla Yang avant de charger vers elle.

Commença alors un combat de furtivité entre les deux serpents. Étonnement, Yang se révéla être un assez bon combattant pour son âge.

Ils durent éventuellement se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Yang fut énerver par un détail; Vipère n'a pas arrêter de sourire depuis le départ.

Il décida alors de foncer en utilisant la technique qu'il a apprit.

"Queue émeraude!"

Il tenta de cogner Vipère avec sa queue brillante d'énergie, mais elle parvint à esquiver et toucha le sol à la place.

Cependant, Yang ne se découragea pas et continua d'essayer de la toucher avec sa queue émeraude.

Au bout d'un moment, Yang fut essoufflé et Vipère sourit toujours.

"Aller, Yang! Tu peux y arriver!" L'encouragea Tongo Tonga.

Yang chargea à nouveaux, mais cette fois, Vipère esquiva le coup et enroula son corps sur celui de Yang, elle étant beaucoup plus grande que lui.

Elle se mit alors à le fixer de façon inquiétante, le faisant ravaler sa salive. Soudain, elle laissa un peu d'espace sur son ventre avant de descendre à ce niveau.

Soudain, elle souffla sur son ventre, provocant un pète de ventre et fit rire Yang.

"Tu abandonnes?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Jamais!"

Elle recommença alors à lui souffler sur le ventre, le faisant exploser de rire jusqu'à ce que...

"J'ABANDONNES! J'ABANDONNES!"

"Yang a abandonner!" Déclara Maître Shifu avant que le jeune serpent ne quitte après avoir été relâcher par Vipère.

"À moi." Déclara Tongo Tonga avant d'entrer dans la zone de combat.

"Ne penses pas que tu gagneras simplement grâce à ta taille!" Déclara Vipère.

Tongo se contenta d'utiliser la technique qu'il a apprit.

"Décuplement!" Il gonfla son corps en ballon avant de foncer vers Vipère.

Cependant, cette dernière ne sembla pas impressionnée et ne fit que se déplacer un peu à droit pour laisser Tongo casser à travers la barricade de bois et aller se crasher contre le mur de pierre.

Il reprit sa taille normale et était sonné.

"Je...veux...un...toast..."

Shifu secoua la tête avant de parler. "Tongo Tonga n'est plus en état de combattre! Il est donc éliminé!"

Tanchi prit la relève. "Faites attention; il va faire froid!"

Vipère donna le relais à Grue qui sauta dans la zone de combat en position.

"Je suis impatient d'affronter un nouveau type de mon espèce."

"Alors amène-toi!"

Grue s'envola dans les airs.

"Vent de frost!" Dit Tanchi avant d'envoyer une rafale de vent froid vers Grue.

"Ailes de la justice!" Répliqua-t-il en envoyant une rafale de vent qui causa une explosion entre les deux rafales d'air.

Grue décida alors de descendre et engagea un combat rapproché avec Tanchi. Cette dernière parvint à le repousser et lui envoya une balle zéro, le gelant sur place.

Elle poursuivit avec un coup de pied qui le propulsa dans son coin d'équipe et brisa la glace en même temps.

"Mante, à toi!" Dit-t-il en donnant le relais à Mante qui sauta dans la zone de combat.

"Attention, l'orage arrive!"

Soudain, il se mit à courir autour de Tanchi si vite qu'elle ne put suivre ses mouvements. Il se mit alors à lui porter des coups rapides qu'elle ne put prévoir.

"Que faire? Que faire?" Se demanda-t-elle.

Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. Elle envoya des balles zéro sur le sol qui prit immédiatement glace.

N'étant pas maître du patinage, Mante perdit son équilibre et ne put contrôler sa vitesse sur la glace. Tanchi profita de l'ouverture pour envoyer un puissant coup de pied à Mante, le renvoyant dans son coin.

"À toi, Tigresse." Dit-t-il en donnant le relais à Tigresse.

La femelle félin sauta immédiatement dans la zone en cognant le sol si fort que toute la glace se brisa.

Tanchi fut surprise mais ne se déconcentra pas. "Balle zéro!"

Tigresse se prit la balle de glace dans le bras qui se gela immédiatement. Cependant, elle le cogna par terre et brisa la glace.

Elle fonça alors vers Tanchi et engagea un combat rapproché qu'elle remporta facilement avec son coup de palmes.

"Tanchi n'est plus en état de combattre! Elle est donc éliminé!"

C'était l'heure de vérité; Yume entra dans la zone de combat. Si elle voulait remporter la victoire pour son équipe, elle devra vaincre tout les Cinq Cyclones.

"C'est une situation désespérée, pas vrai?" Demanda Suya.

"Absolument." Répondit Neyo.

Yume et Tigresse foncèrent en même pour engager un combat rapproché intense. Il y eu beaucoup de rebondissement de chaque côté.

Après trois longues minutes, les deux filles s'arrêtèrent complètement essoufflées. Yume afficha alors un sourire.

"J'abandonnes. Ce n'est plus nécessaire de continuer."

Maître Shifu afficha un sourire à sa sage décision. "Yume abandonne! Les Cinq Cyclones remportent donc une victoire parfaite!"

Le demoiselle phénix sortit alors pour se faire saluer par ses camarades.

"Tu t'es bien battue, Yume." La complimenta Suya.

Elle hocha la tête. "Mais j'ai perdu."

Shifu arriva. "Une bonne équipière ne se juge pas sur ses victoires et défaites, mais sur ses décisions. Tu as fais un bon choix en abandonnant; si ça avait été une vraie mission, cela aurait sans doute sauver ta vie et celles de tes camarades."

"Mes amis, vous faites honneur à La Nouvelle Légende!" Déclara fièrement Toka.

Yume et les autres (même Tongo Tonga) affichèrent des sourires de joie...


End file.
